Better Days Ahead
by Angelicat2
Summary: Chris is feeling very unhappy with the way he treated Martin. So he ends up apoligizing and reliazes that just because he had one bad day, doesn't mean that he's going to always have them. My look on the episode "The Other Martins" One-Shot
"Woah!" A man shouted elatedly as a bird dove towards his head, "Look out for that Purple Martin!"

Just before the bird almost hit him, the man jumped out of its path. Snatching a small bug out of the air, it soared back up to the tree tops to continue its hunt. This process was repeated countless times with the man being equally enthusiastic each time. His shouts and laughs were heard from quite a bit away as he ran around watching the bluish bird fly.

In a different part of the area, another man sat in a tree. He stared gloomily out at seemingly open air with a faraway look in his copper eyes. Even when he heard a rustling of the branches next to him, he didn't move. Another excited yell was heard in the distance before the person sighed beside him.

"CK," Aviva, who was sitting by his side, called his attention only to get no reply, "Come on, Chris. Won't you at least look at me?"

Once again this got no response as yet another shout came through the air. The inventor groaned as she quickly thought of how to make her narrow-minded friend see some reason. If only he wasn't feeling so down about the day's events!

Trying again, Aviva tapped the brunette's shoulder(avoiding his creature power suit) which barely got anything from the guy, "Chris, I know that you really are upset about what happened today, and you have good reasons to be, but you have to stop. As much as I hate to say this, you're acting like a kid."

Chris' eyes zipped over to the engineer, and she had to resist crying at the look in his eyes. They seemed so depressed and dejected like he had just lost a best friend. He didn't say anything as he moved his legs so that his head rested on them even as the Hispanic girl gave him a worried glance.

"What's wrong, Chris?" She asked quietly as she moved in front of the man until she was right in front of him, "You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, remember?"

"I feel so stupid," Chris stated after a few minutes of silence.

Aviva stared at the adventurer in surprise before continuing curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I feel really bad," he went on after a minute. He hugged his knees as he peeked up at Aviva, "I was acting like a jerk when Martin was having a good day. I should have been supportive! I'm a terrible brother!"

"Chris!" Aviva explained loudly as she forced the younger Kratt to look at her, "Just because you are having a somewhat tough day does NOT mean that you're a terrible brother."

"Yes, it does." He stared to the side, "I wouldn't blame Martin if he didn't want to go creature adventuring with me anymore."

"And why do you say that?" She could barely keep the anger of her voice at hearing him degrade himself like he was.

"Because I was upset about him being so happy that there were animals that shared his name." Chris glanced around in thought, "I couldn't do anything but cry like a baby when my CPS got taken. And I definitely wasn't nice to him after he saved my life and my suit."

"Chris," Aviva's grey eyes glared at him and he became quiet, "That's okay. You're only human. It's normal to feel that way."

"Yeah, but-"

"No," she gave him an understanding look, "Yes, you shouldn't have acted the way you did but I can understand why you did. Martin was kind of pushing the whole Martin subject when he kept naming them that. But think of it this way: Does Martin ever really come across any animals that are special to only him?"

"Well..." Chris paused to reflect.

"I don't mean his favorite animals," the inventor continued at her friend's indecisive expression, "I mean ones that are blue. He always asks why there aren't all that many creatures that are blue."

"I guess."

"And how many are green?" She smiled slyly as the man squinted while silently counting.

"A lot," Chris smirked a tiny bit, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" She teased him gently as he bumped his hand on her arm.

"Of course, Aviva," he quietly laughed before swinging off the tree, "Who else would make our suits work so well if she wasn't right?"

"CK," she rolled her eyes before patting his back, "You should talk to Martin. Explain to him how you feel. He'll understand."

Chris waved to her with a shout of thanks before he bolted to his brother. A few minutes, he arrived to see the blond was still messing around with the Purple Martin. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the older Kratt's behavior, he called out to his brother.

"Martin."

"Yeah, Chris?" He stated as he kept playing with the bird.

"Can I talk to you?" The brunette asked timidly as he hesitated.

Martin must have noticed his tone of voice because the blond frowned before moving to his little brother's side. With some concern that only a bigger sibling would have, he led them somewhere nearby.

"What's wrong, bro?" Martin asked curiously before feeling his forehead, "You feeling okay?"

"Not really," Chris wouldn't glance at the guy, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The older sibling questioned surprisedly with wide eyes.

"For how I've been acting today."

"That's fine, bro," Martin insisted with a wave of his hand.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," the blue-dressed man explained calmly, "I understand why you did it. I was kinda deliberately doing it to annoy you."

"But..."

"No, I really understand." Martin smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Chris."

"For what?" His brown eyes widened.

"For making you mad on purpose."

"I'm sorry, too," the green-clad Kratt apologized, "And thanks for saving me and my CPS!"

"No problem, bro," he stated as the two wrapped each other in a brotherly hug. A minute later, they released each other.

"Just remember that you can come to me for anything," Martin smiled as his brother gave him a grin, "Now let's find us some animals that are named Chris!"

"There aren't any," Chris groaned when his brother yanked his left hand, "I've searched."

"Well, we'll just have to discover a new species so that we can name one after you!"

"Yeah!" The two began to bounce around like two young children would, "Let's go!"

With that, Chris realized that his day wasn't all that bad. After all, there were always better days ahead.


End file.
